To Show Love Or To Say You Love
by RadicalEd57
Summary: Saitou's a mystery even to me... SaiSa ONESHOT


Author's notes: Hello! Radical Ed here. I know the title's crappy, but please enjoy my story!

Warning-shounen ai/yaoi, fluff, sap

Pairing-SaiSa

Summary-"Saitou is a mystery even to me..." Not really a summary, ne? LOL

Disclaimer-Don't own. Don't sue. If I did own RK I can promise you that Sano, Saitou, and Aoshi would do many naughty things...

//blah//-thoughts

* * *

**To Show Love Or to Say You Love**

"That's it." stated Sanosuke. "I've had enough o'that prick. Selfish, slanty-eyed, wolf bastard..."

Sano was sprawled out on the porch of the Kamiya Dojo.

"What did he do this time, de gozaru?" asked Kenshin while he washed stains out of the laundary.

"I told him to tell me he loved me and you know what he said? 'No.'"

"'No?'" asked Kenshin.

"Yes."

"'Yes?'"

"No! 'No!' _He_ said, 'No.'"

"Oooooooh. Well, why?"

"We've been together for a year now. I thought... I don't know. I just thought he felt the same way I do for him."

"Saitou is a mystery even to me... Maybe he just wants to take things slow?" said Kenshin.

Sano was silent for a mintue. "...maybe. But how much slower can we possibly take things..."

Kenshin got up and dusted his hands off. He sat next to Sano and studied his face. //He looks torn up inside. Saiotu, why the hell did you do that?// Kenshin thought. Kenshin hesitantly said, "Did he give you an explanation to his answer?"

Sano looked away from Kenshin, blushing and said sheepishly, "Well... I... I kinda ran away before he could say anything cuz I was so mad."

Kenshin laughed, "Well, then I suggest you go talk to him."

"Uh, yeah." Sano laughed. He threw Kenshin his trademark grin and stood up. "Thanks man. Sorry if I bothered you."

"Its no bother at all, Sano." Kenshin smiled.

"S'later.." Sano waved and walked off with his hands inside his pockets.

Kenshin leaned back against the wall with a weary sigh. //Its getting harder and harder to see Sano go back to him everytime.//, thought Kenshin as he looked up at the slowly darkening sky.

"KENSHIN!"

Kenshin jumped up with a horrofied look on his face and ran off. "Coming Kaoru!"

----------------

"He what?"

"He asked me to tell him that I love him."

"Haha!" laughed Chou heartily. "Well, whadja say?"

Saitou was silent for a moment then with an irritated sigh said, "...I told him, 'No.'"

Chou's smile disappeared and he sat there in thought for a few seconds. Saitou merely looked at him while he tried to reason things. He casually took a cigarette and a match out of his front pocket. After awhile Chou said with a frown, "Well, hell, I give up. 'the hell'd you do somethin' like that for?"

Saitou gave him a cool glare while he lit his cigarette and calmly took a drag. He exhaled the smoke and said, "Because... I don't tell. I show."

"Oh. Well, didja tell him that?"

Saitou grimly looked away and didn't say anything.

Chou sighed and said, "Lemme guess... Roosterhead got all hurt an' ran off."

Saitou simply nodded.

Chou laughed, but stopped when Saitou gave him a look. "Ahem. Well, y'shoud probably go tell 'em what ya meant. Knowin' him, he's probably got the wrong idea."

Saitou said nothing and took a drag from his cigarette. He stood up and took his sword and hat and put them on. He threw his cigarette on the floor and ground it out with the toe of his shoe. He wordlessly left with only thoughts of Sano filling his mind.

Chou watched him leave. "Heh. My my my." he grinned. "Those two sure are trouble."

----------------

Saitou walked at a steady pace to Sano's little shack. He looked down to see Sano's shoes by the door and slipped off his own, sliding them next to his. He took a deep breath and walked inside.

Sano was laid out on his futon lightly dozing when a light draft came across his body. His eyes fluttered open. He searched the darkness and found Saitou lighting the lanterns. Saitou turned and looked at Sano. He was splayed over the futon with his legs slightly open, his jacket and bandages off of his torso and arms. The flickering flame of the lanterns set his bronze skin alive. He could make out every line and muscle of his bare upperbody. Saitou could only stare and get lost in Sano's brown eyes. //Beautiful...// He took off his gloves, hat, sword, and jacket and sat down by Sano. Sano looked up at him with his mouth slightly open. He moved closer to Saitou. "Hajime..." he breathed. Saitou placed his hand on Sano's cheek and gently pulled him closer until their lips were inches apart. Sano licked Saitou's bottom lip and they both chuckled. Saitou softly pressed his lips against Sano's. They pulled apart after a moment and stared at each other.

"I love you..." It was so soft that Sano had to strain to hear it.

He grinned and said, "Whadja say, old man?"

Saitou sighed and said, "I love you."

Sano practically squealed and hugged Saitou. He pulled back and said, "Why didn't ya say that before, Roachface?"

Saitou chuckled, "Because actions speak louder than words."

Sano's face became downcast. "I know, but I still want to hear it..." he whispered.

Saitou put his finger under Sano's chin forcing him to look up at him. "Sanosuke..." Saitou gently kissed both Sano's cheeks, his forehead, and his lips. "I'll say it everyday if it makes you happy."

Sano looked up at him through long eyelashes. "Really?"

"Only if you remember to ask everyday..." he replied gruffly.

"WOOT!" Sano shouted and Saitou smiled.

Sano stretched and yawned and fell back on the futon with a sigh. "Well, I'm glad that's over. I was starting to get worried." He yawned loudly and closed his eyes with a content smile on his face.

Saitou stretched his body on top of Sano's "What do you think you're doing?" he rasped.

"I'm goin' ta sleep, old man! What does it look like?"

"Hmph. I don't think so." Saitou said and kissed Sano, slipping his tongue through his parted lips. After a few mintues they parted, slightly panting.

"Oooo, Hajime." Sano cooed.

Saitou smirked and pounced on him again.

* * *

Well, what did you think? During Keyboarding class I randomly decided to get back in the fanfiction game. I mean, I've written fanfic before, but this is the first time I've posted it up at all. Should I keep going or should I give up completely? Did they sound in character to you? Constructive criticism (if you have any) please. Arigatou! 


End file.
